Normally, This Wouldn't Happen
by EVOLustory
Summary: An accident after training means a new side to Kyoya? -Advertising for KHR Cliche Writing Contest-


**A/N:** **THIS CHEESY PIECE OF DRABBLE IS AN ADVERTISEMENT FOR A CONTEST.** A contest where people battle with unoriginal themes versus unoriginal themes. **A Cliche Contest! Sign ups end on February 19th! **For details, go to the forums section and click the first forum. Admin is DiorCrystal. I hope you would go check it out and sign up. It will consist of three rounds.

**Summary:** An accident after training means new side to Kyoya?

**Disclaimer: **Do not own KHR.

* * *

><p>Laying in a bed of grass under the shade of trees, he tousled and opened his eyes for the first time since five days. Prying open his heavy lids, he was greeted by the fair blue sky and the bright yellow sun. The sudden invasion of light was hard for his pupils to handle and hurt his eyes in the process. But like a spontaneous reaction, a head popped into sight and blocked out the yellow orb in the sky. With the sun behind the head, it shadowed the face too well for recognition, also giving the effect of the person wearing a halo.<p>

As his eyes began to adjust, he pushed himself up from the ground and turned to face the man in front of him. He looked around, scanning the trees and grass and flowers and birds, but failed in the end to recognize his setting. Softly, he mumbled to himself, "Where am I...?"

"Its the mountains!" A low voice answered in a warm tone. The answer startled him, he wasn't expecting an answer to that or did expect this foreign looking man to understand him. With the breeze the man's golden locks swayed and carried with it the scent of a sweet but masculine cologne, oddly reminding him of summer. Leaning in closer, the man studied him intently with his honey-brown eyes and with his large cool hand, he placed it on my forehead and hummed, "Hmm. I didn't think a fall like that would've done you any bad, but heck was I scared with you unconscious for so long! Think you can finally move, Kyoya?"

His lips pursed and his brows furrowed as the commotion got him slightly alarmed. He backed away from the man in wary and stared at the man with confusion and carefully asked, "Who's 'Kyoya'? And who are you?"

Running a hand through his dark hair, he realized another important point. Locking his eyes with the blond again, but this time more solemnly he inquired, hoping the other knew the answer. "Or more importantly, who am I?"

The blond had by now had grown a worried and frightened expression, pinching his nose bridge, the foreign looking man gasped. "This can't be happening. From a fall like that... Please tell me you don't have amnesia, Kyoya."

"If it means I don't remember anything, then yes, I have it." He stood up, calmly looking down at the man kneeling down on the grass, furiously rubbing at his temples. After a bit of keen observation, he demanded, "Are you the one responsible?"

The man cringed at the accusation but did nothing to defend himself against it, instead he looked up sheepishly. "Though it was an accident...I suppose the one responsible would still be be me."

"Then what are you going to do with me, stranger?" he wondered in a tone so carefree, it was as if he was not the amnesic boy he was. He bent down to a crouched position in front of the man and lowered his head to meet the other's troubled gaze. It was subtle, but definite that a smile had been blessed upon the face of a demon. A _friendly_ smile, not the intimidating ones the blond was used to.

In the occasion of such a rare sighting, the man flustered and distressed over himself. He groaned and sobbed, "Dear god, Kyoya just smiled. Something's definitely wrong here. What am I going to do! Kyoya's going to kill me when he recovers, not to mention Reborn..."

The boy, however, watched in amusement as the older man pulled at his hair and pounded at the ground, tearing grass out of its dirt. Quietly, the teen placed a hand over his mouth and chuckled at the man's distress over his own lack of memory. But with the sound of laughter, the man abruptly brought his head up again and scrutinized the younger with mouth agape and an eye awkwardly twitching. The teen cocked his head to the side and raised a brow.

"What?" he asked the blond.

"You're laughing..." he stated stated bluntly.

The teen frowned. "So I didn't smile or laugh before? What was I?"

Seemingly, the blond was now amazed with the new side to his student. He got up from his moping session and clumsily crawled over to the boy's side and watched him with absolute interest.

Curiously, he started a conversation. "So...you're like a total different person now?"

The boy scratched his head. "If not having your memory makes you a different person, then yes?"

"Ah..." The blond nodded slowly, thinking of what to do next. Then he was given a fabulous idea. He said, "Kyoya, smile again! A big smile!"

With the eager demand to smile, the teen was surprised, but did as he was bid anyway. He angled his head slightly and presented the man with the brightest smile he had seen, coming from this student nonetheless. The blond blushed and slouched back in wonder. He didn't really think the other would actually smile when asked, but now he was glad he did ask. Without realizing, he frankly blurted out, "Cute."

The dark haired boy was astounded when the other had called him cute, but he didn't seem to mind overall. He said in contrary, he said, "You're funny, stranger."

"Oh!" The man smacked his forehead and laughed. "I forgot to say, I'm Dino. Dino Cavallone. I'm you're mentor."

"Dino? Funny. Maybe it's because you're blond and all, but why do you remind me of the sun?"

"The sun? Hah. That's such a cute comparison, Kyoya. And I can't believe I'm saying this." He turned around and ruffled the boy's already messy bed head and grinned, eyes and voice laughing.

The boy watched the man patiently with his eyes and asked, "So when are you taking me home?"

The problem was neither of them knew where he lived. "Uh, I don't exactly know where you live."

"So you'll take me to _your_ home for now right?"

"Sure. At a hotel," the blond said with a smile.

The teen thought silently for a moment and then answered, "That's fine too."

"Okay! You're living with me now Kyoya!"


End file.
